fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kai Lesvit
Kai Lesvit (カイレビット, Kairebitto) is a mage and well-known pianist, having won over 50 international competitions since he was 10, despite the odds against him of constantly being told that there was no way he'd be able to play a single instrument again. The critics were right, due to his developed —meaning he could hear music, but could no longer decipher the differences between notes, tones, or chords. What they didn't know is that he also gained four years later, enabling him to re-learn how to play piano in a new and unusual way. Instead of being able to hear the notes clearly and differently, every time he hears a note, a specific color or visual appears in his mind. Notes: A is pink, B is red, C is orange, D is yellow, E is green, F is blue, G is violet. Tones have their own colors and sensations as well, and to Kai, different instrument's notes are different colors, something he's had to learn and memorize. Appearance Kai has a quiet charisma that seems to draw in people even though he doesn't say much. He has a warm smile that displays the optimism that he always has, despite everything that's happened to him, making him a real inspiration. With optimism comes confidence, something he has an abundance in ever since the day the doctors told him he could never play music again. Some think, that his will to play music again was so strong, that his brain developed synesthesia as a result of that. His confidence and brashness is displayed in every aspect of his life, from the concert halls he plays in, to the advice that he loves to give, as much as people love to ask him for it. He has chin length white hair with some hair covering his forehead, the longest piece hanging in the middle of his nose. His hair seems to have a fierce wildness that he claims can't be controlled, seeming to represent his personality. His eyes are a sangria red with slightly ovaline pupils and thin slightly-arched eyebrows that give him more of a friendly look instead of seeming standoffish what with his white hair and red eyes. Kai's face has a prominent sharp chin with a small nose and forehead. He has height of 183 cm (about 6ft), and strong arms from his constant piano playing, which helped to exercise the muscles. Kai mostly wears a casual white collared shirt paired with a black collared jacket (which he keeps the collar turned down). His style sense is casual yet lightly formal. When in piano competitions, Kai will wear a simple black suit and tie, and dress pants. Although when he's involved in important competitions, such as semi-finals, special performances (i.e. for the king and other nobles), and recitals, he'll wear a dark blue tux with a long waistcoat and frilled shirt underneath. Personality History Pre-Accident Post-Accident Magic and Abilities Magic Will Magic Synthesis Magic Requip: The Musician Requip: The Musician (換装魔法: 楽士, Rekippu: Gakushi): is a Caster Magic and a Subspecies Magic and a type of Requip and Spatial Magic that utilizes the elements of sound, known as music. The Musician allows the user to store weapons and armors, relating to the elements of sound, in their personal pocket dimension and allows the mage to summon the equipment during battle. This gives the wielder a higher level of offense, defense, flexibility, and a variety of combat, regarding the type of armor and/or weapon they summon. This Requip magic permits the user the manipulation of sounds and tunes, allowing the wizard to create offensive, defensive, and supportive spells in their own accords. This magic also provides the user a significant amount of resistance against harmful spells relating to sounds and vibrations, having an enhanced level of hearing, and gaining the ability to communicate through sonar. The mage must have enough experience in music to wield this magic in order to enable it. Requip requires the wielder to have a pocket dimension, and in The Musician, the limit to how much the pocket dimension can store is a result of the user's capabilities. After increasing mastery over this magic, the user is able to combine different armors, weapons, and spells from different known sets. Pianoforte Armor (ピアノフォートアーマー, Pianofōtoāmā): *'Keys of Resonance' (共鳴の鍵, Kyōmei no Kagi): The glove fingers are white with black key patterns on the topside, creating different shock waves of different sounds from the actual piano notes, each one with varying intensity. *'Housing and Lid' (住宅と蓋, Jūtaku To Futa): Summons a large transparent box in the shape of the lid of a piano, allowing Kai to entrap any individual or thing within it. Once trapped, Kai can make the piano-construct play varying ear-shattering tones. *'Music Rack' (音楽を保持する, Ongaku O Hoji Suru): A large pole in the shape of a music rack, serving as a sort of baseball bat. The bonus installed is that Kai can grasp a lever which shoots out sheets of piano music that can blind his opponents or give them paper cuts. *'Scrolling Notes' (スクロール ノート, Sukurōru Nōto): Orchestral Armor (オーケストラの鎧, Ōkesutora no Yoroi): Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Spatial Magic User Category:Music Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Male Category:Human Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Raven Queen Male Category:Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Will Magic User Category:Synthesis Magic User